


the animal in the cage

by Mazeu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Assassination, Best Friends, Dystopia, Murder, Serial Killers, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeu/pseuds/Mazeu
Summary: In a world where everything is right, nothing can go wrong. Or can it?





	the animal in the cage

For as long as he can remember, there was someone in a cage under in a hall outside. Every time Yugyeom looked outside he saw him. A tall, skinny male with black hair that almost hit his eyes. It doesn’t grow longer, he doesn’t know why. What he does know it that they somehow became friends over the years. Everyday before Yugyeom starts with his day, before the sun even comes up, he visits the male, brings him some extra food and they talk a lot, before Yugyeom must fulfil his duties as the prince of a country.

What kind or country you want to know? It’s nothing compared to our own. It’s dark. And not because the society has its own darkness – no it is dark because the sun only shines for a few hours per day. It is dark because the only thing brightening the world are the stars and the moon at night. Why, you may ask. Well, the planet earth hit back after its population didn’t want to save it and so the sun disappears behind huge clouds of dust and dirt and the only thing bright enough are the moon and the stars to why it is like night no scientist has an explanation. As the kingdoms took their turns no more experiments were allowed, so no one could learn why the earth is like this. Its population decreased, there are only around a billion humans left on earth. War and hunger destroyed the humans and so many kingdoms around the world were formed. Each of them with a different political interest, but war is strictly forbidden. With English as the only spoken language. War not being there you may think that the world is a better place, but sadly that is not the case. Even without war with weapons and humans dying, there are still fights going on here and there. Each kingdom has a king or a queen to rule them and they meet up with the other rulers to discuss the world and its problems. Every king or every queen has their own way of ruling their kingdom and so every kingdom has its own problems with poverty or revolutions or hunger.

For Yugyeom it was a bit different. He isn’t 18 yet, so correctly speaking he isn’t the king of his kingdom yet. His parents died when he was around six or seven years old. Since then, he and his council ruled the kingdom, but little did he know that he doesn’t know anything about it at all. He is the prince of the land who once was east Asia, with China, Japan and Korea being his kingdom now. He loves his people, but he doesn’t know about their problems. Not yet.

Just before the sun rises for its few hours he leaves his palace to meet with the man in the cage. He’s been there for ten years the least. He doesn’t know why. He knows his name though. Bambam. He might be the only real friend Yugyeom has in his kingdom. He is honest, kind of bitchy but he knows a lot about the countries and its people which fascinates Yugyeom to say the least. He grabs a plate of food and a bottle of water before he meets his friends.

“Good morning”, he says, smiling brightly at the other male who is just waking up. He sits at the other side of the cage, put the plate in front of him and looks at the other.

“Honestly, Gyeom, you’re too happy so early in the morning”, Bambam mumbles, slowly sitting up, a hand running through his hair. He grabs some of the food through the railings and begins eating. “So, what is on the agenda today for the prince?”, he asks.

“Well,”, Yugyeom starts while munching on a cookie “I have a council meeting today because it is my 18th birthday tomorrow and I have a fitting for my robe”, he starts explaining and Bambam just nods where usually a sassy comment would be made. Confused, Yugyeom looks at him. “Are you okay?”, he asks, slightly scared to have said something wrong.

“You’ll be king tomorrow, hm?”, Bambam points out in a serious tone which is unusual for him. Yugyeom nods. “I still be here in this cage and you won’t have any time to visit me anymore or you don’t want to visit me anymore if they tell you, why I am in here anyway.” Sad, Bambam looks at his piece of bread. Yugyeom is even more confused now. Why wouldn’t he want to be his friend anymore?

“What do you mean? You’re kind of scaring me right now!”

“What I mean is that I am the one who killed your parents”, Bambam simply answered.

_He was only seven years old when he had to kill his first victim – no his first and second. All this time he was trained to do so. Trained by people who hated the kingdoms. Small as he was he could sneak into the room of the inn his victims stayed at. Quietly and slowly he moved to the bed and saw their sleeping faces. The king and his wife of the east Asian kingdom. He got out his knife, slightly hesitating if he should really do it or not. He took a deep breath in before he let his sharp knife slit over the king’s throat. No scream was heard as he pressed his small hand over the king’s mouth. The red and hot blood ran out and covered the white sheets in a dark red. He let the king lose_ _consciousness before he moved over to the beautiful queen. He has heard of her, of her beauty. With his eyes closed he slit her throat open, without hesitation. She screamed and screamed. He didn’t care, he knew what they have done to their kingdom. She fell out of the bed and held her throat as if that could stop the bleeding. He just stood there, watching. He knew this would be his only killing, he would get caught on this, but he couldn’t care less. He helped his people._

Yugyeom blankly stares at his best friend. He can’t believe what he just heard. Bambam still couldn’t look him in the eyes. He had his face facing the ground.

“Why?”, Yugyeom asks after a few minutes of complete silence between them. The other male looks up at him. He didn’t think that Yugyeom would talk to him after his confession. “Why did you do it?” Bambam took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to answer.

“I was – no I am – part of a group against the kingdoms. I was born into it; my parents were high ups in the group. I was raised to kill, trained to be quick and quiet. Did I have a choice? No, not really. But I know what is happening to this kingdom here, so it was an easy training for me. I had to choose a weapon, a knife. It wasn’t easy, it was my first and only kill. I was only seven, what could I have done to flee? I was too slow even for my training”, he explains. Yugyeom listening to him, but not looking up to meet his eyes. He nods, a signal for Bambam to continue his story. “I know they don’t tell you everything, Gyeom. You are the dumb prince, their face, their weapon to have power over the people. That was always their plan. Who do think gave us the tip to find your parents? The council. I bet they’re already planning on getting you killed as well. He kingdom is falling apart. The poor are getting more and more poor. And the council gets everyone killed who just thinks poorly of them. That’s what happened to my parents and my grandparents. The group I am in is not only here but all over the planet to revolt against the kings and queens, to get back to another order. Killing isn’t usual our style, just when we have to.”

“When you have to? Was that the case with my parents?”, Yugyeom asks, anger and pain in his voice and tears forming in his eyes. Bambam simply nodded.

“You have no idea how cruel your parents were, Gyeom. You know how they killed my parents? They let them fight each other and watched them kill each other. My mother killed my father first and then took her own life because she couldn’t live with that sin. My uncle and aunt raised me. My grandmother and grandfather were drowned to death by your father”, Bambam bites his lip to stop the tears. “The only reason why killing them wasn’t easy, was because I knew they had a son. You were the reason why I almost didn’t revenge my grandparents and parents because of you.” For the first time in minutes they looked at each other. “You are your people’s king, Gyeom, make the right decision. Also, I like you too much, I don’t want to see you dead.”

The sun was down when Yugyeom walked into his tent where six other people waited for him to go over their plan for tonight. They were all older than him, wiser in some way but friends and family by now. He sat the table, Bambam standing to right, a hand on his shoulder.

“You made the right decision, Gyeom”, he whispered for only Yugyeom to hear. The other nodded, smiling. He turned to the other five men and looked at their written plan and how to get his kingdom back from the council. Their plan on how to make Yugyeom to king his country deserved.


End file.
